Forget Me Nots
by DramAddict
Summary: Maurien is consumed with revenge when a newborn Bella kills her 8 year old sister. She's not going to stop until Bella's dead, how can she get past the Cullens and get this wierd kid, Seth, to stay away from her? Summary sucks, story is much better.


**Hey guys! Now this is my first twilight fic on this account and I'm really stoked to write it. I mean I like the book and all but seriously Bella's insecurties and suicidal behavior is kinda getting on my nerves. Now not to dis all you bella twilight fans out there, she just rubs me the wrong way. Eh, deal but I still respect all the writers here on fanfiction and feel free to worship Bella to your hearts desire. But I haven't seen a fanfic about Bella not being the innocent little angel she is so I decided to test this one out! **

**Story info.- Set during Breaking Dawn, AU (doesn't follow story plot)**

**Rated T- for strong language, violence and death.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Forget-Me-Nots**

**Chapter One**

**_This country would get along much better if people learned how to suffer in silence._**

**_- American Gods, by Neil Gaiman_**

The warm breeze swirled about the seventeen-year-old's feet as it twirled around her shoulders making her brown hair dance. She looked up at the dark clouds starting to block out the sun's welcoming rays with a frown. Knowing that the sun never lasted long in Forks, Washington. Even her desperate wishing for at least one summer day couldn't prevent it. The girl narrowed her eyes in front of her as she watched a blond bob weave in and out of the trees.

" Lauren I think it's time to head in!" She called out into the forest.

" Come and find me!" The little girl's voice taunted in a sing-song voice.

" Seriously L, its getting dark!" The teenager answered back, slipping on her flip flops.

" Hurry up Maurien!" The little girl giggled.

Maurien sighed as she pushed herself up from the mossy grass she sat. She once again called for her little sister as she brushed off her jeans and zipped up her grey hoodie. Hearing only a giggle in response she smirked and ventured into the forest focusing on the white dress that a pale, little blond girl wore as she sat in a clearing of trees.

" Alright, now can we get going?" Maurien questioned looking down at the blue flowers her sister was arranging.

" Hold on, I'm almost done." Lauren smiled arranging the blue flowers in a careful circle.

" What are you doing?" Maurien questioned with a raised eyebrow, starting to tire of her sisters antics.

" I'm making a crown for the fairy queen of the woodlands!" Lauren exclaimed standing up, giving her creation a satisfied glance.

" Oh yes, of course." The older sister smiled, knowing that Lauren was absolutely obsessed with fairy books. She absolutely loved the woods, always imagining magical adventures her and her 'friends' would go on.

" Can we come back tomorow?" The little girl questioned with a yawn. " I want to see if the queen has accepted my gift. Her own crown of pretty flowers...what are they called?"

" They're called Forget-Me-Nots," Maurien sighed, " Well we can't come back to see if we get in trouble for being out too late."

Lauren's eyes grew wide as she hurriedly nodded her head, agreeing that it was time to go. The little girl rubbed her eyes with a small fist giving another yawn before outstretching her arms upwards.

" Sleepy?" Maurien questioned, gathering the girl up in her arms as Lauren wrapped her arms and legs around her.

" No." Lauren whispered quietly resting her head on Maurien's shoulder.

Mauarien chuckled quietly as she carried the little girl back to the car. With the dwindling sunlight, she hurriedly made her way out of the forest. She looked back as the looming trees started taking a sinister form. Maurien shivered as she hugged the little girl closer to her, knowing the myths sorrounding these woods at night. It just gave you that feeling, that there was something waiting for you in the mist between the trees.

_' Pff, for all I know there could be fairies in that place.'_ Maurien thought to herself as she made her way to the designated dirt parking by the mountain.

She quietly opened the back door of her car before placing the sleeping child in her car seat. Once she made sure her little sister was buckled in she hurriedly closed the door and got into her seat; locking the doors quickly. Starting the engine she then pulled out of the dirt clearing and on to the main road.

The teenager looked out into the twilight of the night as she drove down the empty road, the humming of the engine relaxing her. After five minutes of passing nothing but trees she looked to see a huge Victorian mansion towering above the trees. A white tent was set in front of the house as the satin sheets softly waved with the breeze. Maurien slowed in curiosity as she narrowed her eyes towards the tent.

Soon she saw a feminine figure clothed in a white satin dress as her long auburn hair fell in ringlets down her back. Next to her was a taller figure with hair that was a shaggy bronze. They seemed to be effortlessly sweeping around a dance floor, so elegantly. While guests gathered around them and watched with fascination, staring wordlessly at the new couple.

" Wierd time for a wedding." Maurien mumbled, slowing down as she surveyed the scene.

Maurien racked her brain for anyone who lived in town that might have a wedding. It is after all Forks, Washington where everyone knows about everybody else's business. She recalled that a girl in her English class, Bella Swan, planned to marry her high school sweetheart. At least that was the rumor was but Maurien thought she had caught a glimpse of a ring before school got out. She sighed and shook her head, she really couldn't tell you. Maurien didn't exactly pay attention to town scandals and rumors, she had to work a lot and didn't have much time to be social. Which would explain why she spent her Saturday's with her eight-year-old sister in the forest.

Time zoomed by Maurien as she got lost in thoughts of her social life, finding herself in her driveway in what seemed like a few moments. She turned off the engine, unhooked Lauren and carried her up the porch stairs, giving her car remote a quick click to lock her car. Maurien entered her small house, only to hear sobs coming from the kitchen.

" M-Maurien?" A sniffeling voice called.

" Yea mom, it's me." Maurien answered back. " I'll be there in a second, just let me put L to bed."

Maurien rolled her eyes in annoyance, tiring of her mother's weekly breakdowns. She quietly crept into her room, she then put the sleeping blond on the twin bed across from hers as she removed the girl's pink sandals.

" What?" Her sister questioned sleepily.

" Time to get your 'jamies on." Maurien answered.

After dressing her sister and tucking her in, Maurien left the room with reluctance. Shutting the bedroom door as she truged towards the kitchen, not looking forward to finding out what was wrong with their lives now.

" Yea?" The teenager questioned sitting next to her mother.

" Oh Maurie!" Her mother sobbed, grabbing her daughters hand. " I don't know what I'm going to do."

" Well what's the matter?" Maurien questioned, her voice holding a frustrated edge.

Her mother merely shook her head as she pushed a mountain of bills towards her seventeen-year-old. Maurien familiarly straightened them out as she looked through each of their bills; rent, electricity, water, gas, cable and telephone bills. Maurien took the notepad sitting uselessly at the end of the table as she started adding up all of the amounts.

" Alright how much money did you make this month?" Maurien questioned.

Her answer would only cover a little more than half. Maurien sagged in her chair as she rubbed her forehead, glad that she hadn't spent her last few paychecks. She could feel the frustration pounding through her veins. Anger building because her family could barely afford their small house ever since _he _left; her so-called-father.

" This is what we'll do." Maurien declared addressing her mother. " First we'll use the money to pay gas, electric and water."

" What about-" Her mother sniffled.

" Don't worry about the rest, I haven't cashed my last four pay checks." Maurien answered cutting of her next helpless statement. " The rent isn't due till two weeks from now, so for the next few weeks, I can work double shifts. On my days off I can advertise odd jobs, the usual cleaning service, dog walking, summer school tutoring. I can pay the rent and then after that's paid we'll worry about cable and telephone."

" Look at you, sounding all grown up." Her mother smiled through her bloodshot eyes. " I don't know what I'd do without you."

" No problem." She answered half-heartedly. " Well I'll get L to day care tomorrow, so I'd better get to bed."

" Okay sweetie, do you mind getting me a glass of milk first?" Her mother questioned, her face full of relief.

Maurien gave her a tight smile as she walked over to the fridge and opened it. Only to see that a little bit of milk and a few pathetic excuses for strawberries were all that occupied the fridge.

_' Great, now I need groceries, ugh, and I need to pay the daycare in a few weeks too.'_ Maurien's thoughts remeinded her.

The teenager grabbed a clean glass and poured the last of the milk in, before throwing the empty carton away. Her mom whispered another thanks as she chose to ignore it. Maurien couldn't help the feeling of resentment that was building. She knew it isn't her mom's fault they have to scramble for money like this but she just wished that she could feel like a teenager again, not like a thirty-year-old over worked mom.

" I guess nurse's assistant doesn't pay much anymore." Maurien whispered, thinking of her mother's occupation.

Although more angry thoughts ran through her head as she knew it was a lie. Nurse's assistant paid very well here in forks. Maurien knew that her mother had a problem with money management, she knew that her mother would stay up into the wee hours of the morning ordering frivolous things off of infomercials. As well as clothing and jewelry advertisement shows. Which is why no one would guess that they were struggling for money. Maurien's mother always made sure her children looked presentable. Her splurging intensifying when their father left them for a new family, the thought of him resulting in Maurien balling her fist.

_' If I ever see that man again.' _She thought threateningly, throwing off her dirty clothes.

After changing into a pair of loose shorts and a tank top, Maurien tiredly threw herself on to her twin bed. She felt exhausted just talking about all the money she would have to make in the next two weeks. She let doubt consume her as she wondered if she could really pull it off, if she should just give up. She turned her head to the clock as 1:18 flashed threateningly towards her, earning another sigh. Soon her vision focused beyond the clock, onto her sleeping little sister. She looked so innocent and peaceful with her blond hair spread around her head like a halo. All it took was a glance at the eight-year-old for Maurien to know that it was worth it, that she could and would pull this off. Maurien also knew that when she was eighteen she was going to find a place for just the two of them. Knowing that at this point her mother wouldn't feel so stressed if she only had herself to look after, in her own small apartment.

Plus Lauren had started developing a habit of calling Maurien 'mom' a few times. Although the teenager couldn't blame her, knowing her mother barely spent any time with her. She also knew that, as sad as it may seem, her mother couldn't stand even looking at Lauren. Only because she was a spitting image of her father, blond hair and crystal blue eyes. As opposed to the dark hair and brown eyes that Maurien had inherited from her mother. The only thing people said they saw in Maurien of her father was her quick temper and her stubbornness. Maurien decided to give up on any more thinking as she let a welcoming darkness consume her, as she fell into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds.

-/-/-/-/-/-

" Are you sure your ready?" Edward Cullen questioned, trying to ignore the warm blood racing within his wife's veins.

" I've been ready." Bella answered, her brown eyes intense. " Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal."

" Bella maybe-"

" Don't." She cut in, pulling his face closer towards her's.

Wordlessly she pressed her mouth up against his cold lips as they worked against each other enthusiastically. Edward's lips trailed from her mouth all the way down to the soft crook of her neck. He licked and suckled tasting as much of her as he could, feeling his hunger grow beyond control. His hunger peaked as he couldn't restrain himself any longer, his teeth sinking in to her soft flesh. Bella arched her back in pain as she dug her freshly manicured nails into Edward's back, leaving imprints on his skin.

Edward lapped up the blood pooling around Bella's wounds before drinking in the warm taste. His eyes changing from a solid gold, to a liquid red. He continued drinking as her heart slowly started to lose it's fast pace.

Bella felt the coldness seeping into her veins as human instincts suddenly took over. She suddenly felt the need to survive over power her as she squirmed within the strong grip of her husband. Although no amount of her squirming or pushing could get the vampire away from her neck. Bella knew that she wasn't going to be alive for much longer as she settled into a state of peaceful acceptance. While Edward was lost within the sweet taste of her, the crimson substance staining his lips. In only a matter of seconds Bella's heart pounded it's last thud as Edward forced himself to leave his wife's neck.

Edward looked into the lifeless face of his wife as panic over took him. He quickly inserted his venom within her. Making marks at the wrists and other side of the neck, making sure that there would be enough in her system to save her. He quietly watched in terrified silence as his wife lay there, still pale and lifeless. Edward was on the verge of calling for Carlisle when all of the sudden he saw Bella's pale hand twitch.

" Bella, my love?" He questioned, gripping her hand in anxiousness.

Suddenly Edward was looking into the blood red eyes of Bella Swan.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Like it? Think it needs improvement? Review!**


End file.
